1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling an internal combustion engine, and relates to determining a rotating direction of an output shaft of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid-open (Kokai) Patent Application Publication No. 2010-242742 discloses a rotation detecting apparatus provided with a rotating sensor outputting a pulse signal having different pulse width or amplitude depending on whether an output shaft of an internal combustion engine is rotated forward or in reverse and detecting a rotating direction of the output shaft based on comparison between the pulse width or amplitude of the pulse signal, and a threshold value.
However, there is a case in which detection accuracy of the rotating direction is reduced when an environmental condition such as temperature is changed, causing a characteristic of the rotating sensor to be changed.